


Pattern

by Kirito_Potter



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Carry On Countdown 2019, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirito_Potter/pseuds/Kirito_Potter
Summary: "We have to stop meeting like this," I breathe.Simon laughs, but smothers me with another kiss anyway. His hand is pressed hard into my side, both grounding me and making my brain melt. He doesn't ever kiss me softly, but I like it that way.We really do have to stop meeting like this.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 78





	Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to tag this "Strangers with Benefits" but apparently that's not a thing.

**BAZ**

"We have to stop meeting like this," I breathe.

Simon laughs, but smothers me with another kiss anyway. His hand is pressed hard into my side, both grounding me and making my brain melt. He doesn't ever kiss me softly, but I like it that way.

We really do have to stop meeting like this. I said it mostly as a joke, but I'm starting to worry that this isn't… whatever I thought it was going to be, I guess. A one night stand? I don't know what I called it the first time.

I bumped into him-- literally-- on campus, late one night after class, and he gave me that _look_ that makes me weak at the knees, and I couldn't help myself. But then we kept seeing each other. Going to the same uni tends to work that way. And when I see him, I get this flutter in my stomach and I lose all my inhibitions. I get drunk on him, just from a look, and I'm always absolutely sozzled by the time we fall asleep after.

I don't even know him, really.

I know I love his smile, his laugh. (And his cock.) But I don't know him. Not really. I want to.

I mean, I think I want to. Maybe it would just ruin everything. That doesn't change how badly I want to learn more about him.

I think I love him.

Simon pulls back. "You're distracted. Is something wrong?"

"No," I say too quickly. "I'm just…" I bite my lip, mostly in thought, but a little bit to rile him up. "I've been thinking about this for days. Could hardly wait."

He smirks at me, and the tiny freckle at the corner of his mouth crinkles. It looks a little like a heart. I kiss it.

"Are you sure?" He asks. "I can come back tomorrow if you--"

"No," I whisper. "Stay."

I can't bring myself to ask him anything else. As much as I want things to change, I don't want to ruin our careful system we've silently put in place.

Better to keep enjoying myself here, with him, for as long as possible, than to risk losing him by breaking the pattern.


End file.
